


For Mum

by IndividualNarrative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV Luna, Pre - Philosopher's Stone, Pre Hogwarts, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndividualNarrative/pseuds/IndividualNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna believes in Blibbering Humdingers, and sees the best in those who steal her shoes. She dreams, and sees things others don't. She does her best to fulfill her mother's dying wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Mum

_BANG!_

 

     “Mum?!” A nine-year old Luna yelled up the stairs, making sure her mother was okay. “Mum? Mum!”

 

     Luna dropped the paintbrush and clay pot she was holding and raced up the stairs. Her mum was on the ground, her breath coming out in short gasps. There was blood everywhere.

 

     “Mum?” This time it was whispered. The woman's eyes slid to her daughter, and she tried to speak. Luna rushed over and dropped to her side. Her father was at Diagon Ally, shopping for supplies. There was no one here to help. The blood wasn't stopping, and this realization brought tears to Luna's grey eyes. She grasped her mother's hand. “Mum, don't go, don't go, don't go.” She started crying, the fat tears rolling down her face and neck.

 

     “Luna....my dear.....flower” the words were short. They sounded so painful, and Luna could hardly stand it. “never....stop.....dreaming. Always....believe.” Her breaths were shuddering, and Luna just cried harder.

 

     “I will, mum. I will! Just, wait, okay? Dad will be home soon!” Her mother's face was going slack, and Luna knew there was nothing she could do. She grasped desperately at her mother's hand, hoping it could somehow keep her alive.

 

     But the light faded from her mother's eyes, and too quickly she was gone, and her hand cold. Luna's eyes dried, and turned slightly vacant as well. She would dream. She would believe. She'd see her mother again, someday.

 

     When Xenophilius came home and climbed up the winding stairs, he saw his daughter sitting next to her dead mother, still holding her hand. Luna's eyes were slightly vacant and unfocused as they looked at the empty shell of a mother.

 

     Her eyes had hardly changed since.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, come [say hi!](http://indinarra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
